Le couple est un tango
by Didou367
Summary: Le tango, c'est bien plus qu'une danse. C'est une passion indicible qui se construit au rythme des pieds glissant élégamment contre le sol, une rencontre qui se fait et refait inlassablement, la découverte de l'Autre... Le tango, c'est beau. Kise en est tombé amoureux.


**Titre :** Le couple est un tango.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.  
**Jour, thème :** 15 octobre, Tango. (Oui j'ai du retard.)  
**Personnages, couple :** Aomine/Kise.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Je pouvais tout simplement pas résister au thème ''Tango'' des 31 Jours. Depuis que j'ai été à des milongas lors de mon voyage à Buenos Aires, j'adore le tango. Je prendrai des cours quand j'aurai le temps, c'est clair. Puis de façon générale en fait j'ai adoré Buenos Aires, c'est tellement différent de Paris, ou de toute autre capitale européenne. Bref voilà le pourquoi du comment de ce ficclet. Je vais donc juste ajouter les traductions (Malgré mes cinq ans d'espagnol, ma maîtrise de cette langue est très approximative mais je ne pense pas m'être trompée dans les phrases, si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche, dites-le-moi) et vous retrouver en bas de page.

_Conozco un lugar donde se puede bailar tango todas las noches, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?_ : Je connais un endroit où on peut danser le tango toutes les nuits, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?  
_¡Claro que si! _: Bien sûr que oui !  
_Cada baile es un encuentro_ : Chaque dans est une rencontre.  
_Baila conmigo_ : Danse avec moi.  
_Voy a enseñarte_ (Je vous avoue avoir de gros doutes sur celle-là) : Je vais t'apprendre.  
_Me llamo Maia, no te lo olvides, guapo_ : Je m'appelle Maia, ne l'oublie pas, beau gosse (Ça me semble être la manière la plus juste de traduire _guapo_ dans ce contexte).

* * *

« _Conozco un lugar donde se puede bailar tango todas las noches, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?_ »

Kise ne tergiverse pas une seule seconde – ''_¡Claro que si!_'' accepte-t-il joyeusement, se souvenant de ses maigres connaissances d'espagnol acquises grâce à ses innombrables voyages. Peu lui importent la fatigue, l'épuisement – ces presque deux journées de vol exténueraient le plus chevronné des pilotes, malgré l'escale et le copilote –, il foule pour la toute première fois le béton craquelé de Buenos Aires et compte bien profiter de tout son temps libre pour découvrir un peu de cette culture qui lui est inconnue.

Et véritablement, il ne regrette pas d'avoir préféré l'élégante langueur du tango au confort de sa chambre d'hôtel.

C'est dans la nature délicatement illuminée par des lanternes accrochées çà et là – ersatz d'étoiles dans un firmament de branches – qu'hommes et femmes dansent le tango, transportés par les accents languissants du bandonéon. S'abaisser à la pratique d'une danse de salon au beau milieu d'un parc a quelque chose de merveilleux. Les sommaires environs semblent se draper d'une coquette dignité tandis que les pas gagnent en légèreté. La passionnelle ivresse qui gorge chacun des mouvements des danseurs submerge le chuchotis des feuilles secouées par la brise, le hululement attendri des hiboux, elle submerge jusqu'aux murmures du vent.

Tout autour de lui s'imprègne de ces amours d'un instant.

''_Cada baile es un encuentro_'', lui a dit son chaleureux collège argentin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu où se tenaient, chaque nuit, de modestes milongas, et maintenant il comprend ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Tous ces individus ne dansent pas sous la frénétique guidance de l'affection, certains d'entre ne se connaissent pas, mais juste le temps d'une danse, ils expriment un amour, pas celui qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre, non, l'Amour.

« _Baila conmigo_. »

Cet ordre inopiné astreint Kise à s'interrompre dans sa contemplation fascinée. Baissant la tête, il avise la présence d'une jeune femme à l'épiderme basané et au grand sourire – bienveillant et entêté à la fois, elle veut danser avec lui, elle dansera avec lui.

« C'est que... Je sais pas danser le tango, tente-t-il de lui expliquer dans un insolite amalgame d'anglais et d'espagnol.  
- _Voy a enseñarte_. »

Elle ne lui accorde même pas le temps de répondre, la vigoureuse et belle Argentine, elle le tire, l'entraîne, le mêle aux autres ; elle lui indique comment la tenir entre ses bras et comment la mener et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut, rien de plus, elle l'oriente dans l'exercice incertain de son autorité et puis il se souvient de sa faculté à reproduire n'importe quel mouvement alors il scrute tout autour de lui, quelques minutes lui suffisent pour maîtriser cet art ; le sourire de sa partenaire s'agrandit et c'est avec la fierté de la femme qui a trouvé son homme pour la nuit qu'elle se cambre tandis qu'il la renverse dans un ultime élan d'ardeur envoûtée.

« _Me llamo Maia, no te lo olvides, guapo_. »

Elle a les accents de la véhémence fringante, la vigoureuse et belle Maia qui lui a appris à aimer le temps d'une danse.

Le temps d'une rencontre.

* * *

« ... et j'ai aussi visité la ESMA, c'était très dur, vraiment chargé des horreurs qui ont eu lieu entre ces murs puis après je suis allé au Théâtre Colón, c'est impressionnant ce truc, ça me rappelle quelque chose que j'avais visité à Paris mais je me souviens plus quoi...  
- Tu repars bien demain ? »

Les lèvres de Kise se serrent en une moue boudeuse, vexé que son petit-ami coupe court au récit de ses fabuleuses découvertes – il aimerait tant l'avoir à ses côtés, admirer avec lui les splendeurs indénombrables de Buenos Aires, sentir avec lui l'âme argentine, libre, indomptable, qui imprègne chaque mur, chaque trottoir de la capitale ; les réserves de maté fourrées dans sa valise avec la calebasse et la paille nécessaires à la consommation traditionnelle de l'infusion ne lui donneront de l'Argentine qu'un avant-goût amer.

« Oui, on décolle à neuf heures. C'est dommage parce que si on devait pas partir si tôt je serais retourné danser le tango ce soir.  
- Hein ?  
- Oh Aominecchi, à mon retour il faut absolument que je t'apprenne le tango ! Ou peut-être qu'on prenne des cours, je sais pas...  
- C'est mort.  
- S'il-te-plaît !  
- Non. Puis d'façon, faut une femme pour danser ces trucs-là.  
- Bah... J'ai appris avec une femme mais je suis sûr qu'entre hommes on peut...  
- Pardon ? »

Il y a dans le ton d'Aomine quelque chose de comminatoire, un menaçant grognement dans l'indolence de sa voix rauque ; le blond y reconnaît sans peine la jalousie – un mince sourire se dessine sur son visage d'albâtre.

« Donc si je comprends bien, pendant que je me casse le cul à arrêter des criminels – ou des soûlards qu'ont décidé de foutre le bordel –, monsieur danse le tango avec de belles inconnues ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? »

De peur que cela ravive des rancœurs qu'il préfère croire passées – ''Mais t'es jamais à la maison, comment tu veux qu'on se pose alors que t'es tout le temps aux quatre coins du monde, Tetsu et Bakagami parlent déjà d'adoption et nous on en est encore à une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps...'', il s'empresse de donner tort aux soupçons naissants de son compagnon.

« Ouais ok... Bon, je nous inscris à un cours de tango. Mais j'te jure que si tu continues à danser avec des grognasses, j'te fais bouffer tes couilles par le cul. »

L'ancien mannequin éclate de rire à l'entente de cette effrayante promesse, trop heureux à l'idée de danser le tango avec Aomine pour réellement s'inquiéter.

« Tu vas voir, Aominecchi, je vais t'apprendre à aimer comme les belles inconnues d'Argentine. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Juste quelques précisions sur les lieux et autres trucs mentionnés (Je voulais pas les faire au début pour pas ''spoiler'').

Alors déjà, les milongas (Des bals où on danse le tango, si jamais). L'histoire de la milonga dans le parc, c'est une anecdote à moi : je passais devant un grand parc avec ma correspondante (Maia, vous voyez le petit clin d'œil) et ses parents et ces derniers m'apprennent que tous les soirs on danse le tango dans ce parc, ce qui m'avait surpris.

La ESMA est un complexe de bâtiments très connu pour avoir été un centre de détention pendant la dictature argentine dans lequel ont été torturées et tuées de nombreuses personnes. J'ai visité cet endroit et je vous assure que le lieu tout entier est comme imprégné de ces horreurs, on en sort pas serein de cette visite. Le Théâtre Colón bah... est un théâtre, j'ai pas grand'chose à dire si ce n'est que le ''quelque chose'' auquel il ressemble un peu, c'est l'Opéra de guide lui-même nous avait fait remarquer la ressemblance. (En fait j'étais comme Kise, au moment où j'écrivais je me souvenais plus à quoi c'était censé ressembler puis je suis allée vérifier.)

Enfin, le maté (sans l'accent en espagnol). C'est un genre de thé en fait. Genre t'as une calebasse (Un genre de pot en bois ou en métal si vous voulez), tu mets ton maté dedans (C'est de l'herbe), de l'eau bouillante, tu laisses infuser, tu plantes ta paille et tu bois. Et quand t'es avec des potes, tu partages, genre ''Fais tourner le maté, man''. C'est très très amer, et chez les étrangers soit t'aimes soit t'aimes pas, y'a pas de milieu. Personnellement j'adore.  
Voilà, j'aurais pu évoquer plein d'autres choses (le dulce de leche par exemple, putain que c'est bon ce truc) mais c'était pas mon but de vous faire un truc touristique. C'est juste que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'élargir très rapidement sur Buenos Aires parce que c'est un voyage qui m'a beaucoup marqué.

Ah si juste un truc quand même. Aomine a tout faux, parce que si on s'intéresse à l'histoire du tango, on apprend qu'avant, c'était dansé entre hommes.


End file.
